The Forgotten Island
by dualblader
Summary: Trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere Kayla her sister and her best friend need to find a way out before the other residents of the island find them. If things were not worse already they found a boy washed up on the beach, he can't remember who.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly hello to everyone, its been a very long time since I was last here.  
Well I am here with the first chapter of my new book, I am very proud that I have finally started writing the second book in the series.  
Even though this story has no particular relation to Percy Jackson itself apart from the core setting, I still have to declare that I do not own PJO or any of the characters associated with it, however I do own the Plot to this story and the characters shown within it.

Chapter 1  
He isn't dead

_As I walked towards the council room on Olympus, the events of the past few hours were still flashing before my eyes, it all felt like a dream. A hand stopped me in my tracks, as I looked back I saw Kathy's eyes full of sympathy, she turned me around and just hugged me._

"Snap out of it Nancy, whatever happened back at the cave was not your fault" she whispered in my ear "if he didn't let go of the sword you would have died too, he wanted you to live."

At hearing this I just burst into tears, little did I know that in this little time that I had known him I had begun to like him. Our meeting might have begun with a misunderstanding but we had become good friends and possibly more.

As I pushed open the doors to the council room, my jaw nearly hit the floor; the room was huge with white marble flooring and marble pillars to match. In the centre of the room was a large bonfire being tended by a little girl in a red dress which matched her flaring red hair. Her eyes however were a warm chocolate brown; she looked at us with intrigue as did the twelve Olympians.

Having never seen them before I now understood how an ant felt when it looked up at humans, looking around I could feel power emanating from them even though they weren't in their divine forms.

Each of them sat on thrones that reflected their status and power, each of them were easily ten feet in height. If you saw them in the street you would not think that they were the twelve Olympians, they were all wearing modern clothes the one who looked most relaxed was a man in blue Hawaiian shorts and shirt.

Taking out the swords I threw them to the ground, they flew through the air and seemed to get bigger before hitting the ground near the bonfire. As the swords hit the ground the resulting sound echoed in the room for a bit, a man wearing dark shades grinned as he saw them.

"See Athena I didn't take your precious blades."

"Ares this doesn't prove anything, you could have taken them and passed them on to someone else to get these children to bring them here. You always were jealous of me."

"ATHENA!" he shouted rising from his seat.

"Enough! Both of you, the blades have been returned so there is no need for this animosity" said an old man with sparkling blue eyes.

He looked over at us and his expression changed immediately, he looked at us as if we had gone and spit in his gold chalice. Without saying a word he turned to Ares and Athena who sank back into their thrones, from the look of it Ares was mumbling insults.

As silence filled the room the old man spoke to us, his voice boomed in the hall and his gaze made me feel like I was going to be turned into ash anytime soon.

"Where did you find these blades? " his voice boomed

Mustering up the courage I look him in the eye, his expression changed to show intrigue. He must have been wondering who I was and how I had the courage to look him in the eye.  
I swear at one point I must have seen him smile but I can't really tell, it might have even been an itch on his cheek.

"We found these blades with a son of Boreas. We do not know what he was plotting but he is no longer with us." I said confidently still staring into his eyes

At the mention of the son of Boreas small whispers erupted between all the gods, it was like they had just gotten some juicy gossip to spread.

"Child are you sure that he was the son of Boreas?" said the old man.

"Yes" I sighed "I am sure"

He seemed a little insulted at my tone and the room rumbled with the sound of thunder.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he roared "I am Zeus, the King of Olympus and you dare to talk to me in that tone."

Even though I was still staring into his eyes I felt weak in the knees, I knew I would not be able to stand in front of him any longer. Regaining some composure I decided that it would be best to end this conversation quickly and get out of here.

"I – I apologize for my rudeness" I said slowly hoping that it would be enough to calm him down.

It must have been my lucky day as he sat back on his throne, but he was still not calm. Hoping that no one would stop us from going out of here, as I turned around I was sure I saw Ares give what I thought was a smile.

"Come on guys lets go, there is nothing left for us here" I said looking at the girls.

I was sure that I had made a lot of gods angry today but I didn't care, I was the one who should have been mad at them. The trip back to camp was silent, even the radio in the cab was playing rather sad songs and to make it worse it began raining before we even got half way to the camp.

The spray of the rain against the window felt so soothing; I could feel the tension and stress of the past two days melting away. As my eyes closed I returned to that scene, it was now something that would stay with me not matter where I go.

I could feel the hilt of the sword digging into my skin as I tried to pull him back up, the chain linking the swords just kept extending. I lurched forward as I lost my footing, now with one knee on the ground and one leg over the edge of the fissure.

I was barely able to keep myself from falling over, as I looked down into his eyes I could tell that he was about to let go before he even said anything.

"No…please"

"I'm sorry I can't come back with you but I promise Nancy I will come back" he said grinning at me.

My voice got stuck in my throat as I watched him let go of the chain, the chain retracted itself at such a speed that I thought the sword would cut through my shoulder. It was then that I felt someone shaking me, jumping awake I saw Kathy standing with the door open smiling at me.

Happily she said "Come on sleepy head, we are home"

Slowly I peeled my face from the fake leather upholstery which funnily gave off the smell of sardines. I was going to look for the bag that I was carrying when I saw Angie holding on to it, as I stepped out of the cab rain splashed my face as if to wake me up.

Louise paid the fare and the cab just drove away into the rain, for a few seconds we all just stood as if waiting for someone. Looking into the distance you would have only seen a field full of strawberries and nothing else but we had our eyes set on the sturdy arch which proudly spelled out Camp Half blood.

As we crossed the boundary we expected the splatter of rain to stop but that didn't happen, in fact it was pouring down. We could barely see five feet ahead of us but we distinctly make out the sound of hooves in the rain, slowly a figure materialised a little ahead of us.

Anyone that looked at him would have screamed and run away thinking they were mad but we knew better. The person that had come to greet us was none other than Chiron; as he stood there in the rain I could see his eyes searching for someone. The eyes that always shined with years of wisdom looked empty today; he already knew what had happened before we could say anything.

Smiling at us he said "You don't want to stand out in the rain too long, you will end up catching a cold and I don't give sick days to my students."

At this Angie completely broke down, Kathy tried to get her to calm down but she just carried on crying. Coming forward Chiron just gave her a hug and in the little light we had I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek. We stood there for a while letting the rain wash away our pain but soon we were ushered to the big house for a cup of hot chocolate and rest.

Thankfully Chiron did not send us to our cabins, he let us all sleep in the big house that night but he didn't go to sleep. He left the cabin after we had brought down the sleeping bags from the attic, none of us were in the mood to follow him to see where he was going but we all had an inkling.

That night no one felt like sleeping till the early hours of the morning, as the sunlight broke through the window and hit my face.

A tear rolled down whilst I whispered "He is not dead"

A/N: Well that is the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Those of you thinking what happened to all the blood and gore don't worry  
it will be back soon :)  
The next chapter will be up soon, feel free to leave some comments about the chapter.

But please no flames be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone sorry for taking such a long time to upload the second chapter.  
Been busy studying for finals which I hope go as well as I have planned. Without further ado  
here is the second chapter.  
Even though this story has no particular relation to Percy Jackson itself apart from the core setting, I still have to declare that I do not own PJO or any of the characters associated with it, however I do own the Plot to this story and the characters shown within it.

Chapter 2  
Who are you?

Feeling the water splash at my face I began to come around, opening my eyes slowly I felt the light burn my eyes. Quickly shutting them close brought some relief, after a while I felt something prod my face.

Over the sound of water splashing I could hear fierce whispers, then as if I was made out of feathers I felt my self being lifted up in the air. Opening my eyes slightly I saw a girl in a baby blue bikini, striking green eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair.

After this darkness enveloped me, I could hear voices, screams and the screeching of metal against metal. For what seemed like days this kept repeating itself in my head and at the end of it there was always a white light. Suddenly it all stopped, as if an unknown force had taken pity on me and decided to end this torment.

My eyes snapped open, I could still hear the ocean waves crashing against the rocks but I could not feel the warm sand against my skin. Instead I felt a small cool hand pressing itself against my cheek, as I looked at her she jumped behind a slightly older girl with sleek black hair and piercing brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with small tears running up the left leg, a tank top which looked to have seen better days.

I saw her lips move and knew she was trying to say something but I couldn't hear her; instead there was this fizzing sound that just wouldn't stop. Even at such a low frequency it made me unable to hear anything. It wasn't until the green eyed girl walked in that the fizzing stopped.

"Are you okay?" She asked rather concerned. "We found you on the beach, so we brought you to our home."

"Can you tell us how you got here?"

"I…"

It felt quite hard to make a sentence; it was as if I was trying to speak for the first time.

"I can't…remem….remember."

They looked at each other as if it was a joke, the black haired girl jumped in with another questions before I could figure out the answer to the first.

"Who are you?" "What's your name?"

"My name is…."

They all craned their necks so that they could hear what I said but after a while they saw that their efforts were futile as they would not receive an answer. Frustrated they all began conversing in whispers, I sat there stunned at the fact anyone was able to speak so quickly.

Slowly the whispers died out and they stood there staring at me, even the little girl was staring at me whilst clutching the worn tank top.

"So what…should we call him" said the little girl "if he is going to live here then he will need a name."

"Wait who said he was going to live here?"

"Yes, Becky has a point and besides he has nowhere else to go."

"But-"

"No buts, it's my final decision."

"Hey um…thanks" I said smiling sheepishly

"We have to stick together" she said smiling back "so far you are the only one we have seen on this whole island, who knows if there is anyone else around."

"So you have been around the whole island?"

"No…not the whole island, there are parts where we can't go. There are these creatures there and we don't want to cross their path" She said shuddering a little.

A small cough interrupted me before I could ask more questions, the cough came from Becky.

"Sis you are being rude, you still have not told him our names" she said looking a little proud that she was the only one who had caught on to that.

"Oh I am so sorry, it completely skipped my mind. My name is Kayla Johnson, this is my little sister Rebecca but I call her Becky."

As I looked over at Rebecca she waved at me as if she had seen me for the first time.

"This here is my friend Ciara" she said pulling the black haired girl close to her.

A faint smile played on Ciara's lips as Kayla pulled her close but the instance she saw me looking at her it disappeared.

"Well now you know who we are" she said smiling at me.

I got up and walked over to the window to have a look outside, the afternoon sun was beating down on the sand yet a cool breeze kept blowing in from the sea. Standing at the balcony the island looked like paradise, lush green forests to my left and the open sea to my right. In the distance I could faintly make out a hill which would provide the best vantage point to have a look around the island.

As I turned around the girls began looking in different directions, it was like they had all been looking at me while I had my back turned to them.

"I will be back in a while, I need to go and check something."

Nancy asked a little concerned "Where are you going?" "It will be evening soon and after dark this island is not a good place to be walking around." "A lot of creatures come out at night."

I looked at her and smiled, whatever concerns she had just seemed to melt away from her face.

"I will take care of myself don't worry and I will be back by sunset."

Leaving them there I left the house and decided to go toward the hill in the distance, I knew I may not make it back in time but I need to go there, something about that place sends a tingling feeling down my spine.

Looking back at the stretch beach and the house I ran into the forest, just walking in there seemed to air temperature. It definitely got hotter by a couple of degrees, it was going to be a really long journey to the hill, plants and foliage was so thick that I could barely walk through them.

With nothing to cut through them with I had to do everything by hand, the animals in the treetops were watching me with some interest often calling out to each other. Even after what seemed like hours I was nowhere near the hill and from the look of it I would not be getting there any time soon.

I was about to jump over a fallen tree when I heard the sound of a tree falling, the earth itself shook a little and then everything went quiet. As I jumped over the tree trunk a twig snapped behind me, I was a little slow in turning around as before I could see what was behind me I felt something connect with my shoulder and pain shot through it like fire.

Rolling away quickly behind a tree I looked out at my attacker, from what I knew there was no one else on this island except for the four of us. So was this the so called creatures that Kayla was talking about.

There before me stood but a shadow of a proud centaur, its fur and hooves caked in mud, pieces of meat dangling from its open jaw. A large wound in its side gave off the smell of rotting flesh, its eyes blood shot and madly searching for me.

As if I was the next thing on the menu, carefully taking a step back I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to defend myself. I saw a somewhat sturdy branch not too far from me, the only problem being that if I went to get it I would be in plain view. Open to attack.

As it turned away from me I took a chance and leapt for the branch, as if it heard my thoughts, it turned around as I was in mid jump. Seeing it raise its club which looked more like a meat tenderiser, I knew that this was going to hurt.

I could almost feel the club cutting through the air toward me; I braced myself for what seemed like an eternity but the impact never came. Instead a shrill sound rang in the air; both my arms felt quite heavy, slowly opening one eye my jaw nearly hit the floor.

The bracelets that were on my hand from before were now replaced with terrifying gauntlets; just the sight of them seemed to have stopped the Centaur in its tracks. The pair of lion heads at the end of the gauntlets seemed to be frozen in mid roar which added to their menacing nature.

A set of rotating spiked collars seemed to make up the mane; the gauntlets went up to my elbow, even though this was the first time seeing them I felt quite comfortable with their weight.

More to the point I knew how to use them, he jumped back as I went to punch him. Even before he landed he saw that he had made a mistake, the lion head had become detached from the gauntlet and I flung it at him like a cannonball.

It was a direct hit to the ribs, from the pained expression I expected a couple of ribs to be broken. Rather than landing softly it skidded away to a nearby tree, painfully it got up with eyes full of rage.

Having dealt quite a blow I relaxed a little, the animals in the tree tops grew silent, the only thing that could be heard was the jingle of the chain attached to the lion head. Quickly retracting the chain I charged head on knowing that it did not have much fight left, before I got within hitting range I felt something cut through my t shirt.

From the look in its eye I didn't think it was just going to roll over and die, slowing down to a walk I observed him. At that moment something flashed before my eyes, I found myself standing in front of yet another centaur.

The only difference was that this one seemed a lot kinder, wielding to short blades he kept taunting me to attack only to parry them away. A punch to the face brought me back to reality, rolling away just as it decided to smash its club where my head had been.

Quickly punching both its front legs I moved away, looking at the sky I knew this had to end quickly otherwise I would be stuck in the jungle for the night. Running in again I punched its face a few times and jumped into the air using its back.

As the chains extended a look of fear passed its face, it knew what was coming. A fairly loud echo rang in the air as the centaur was smashed to the ground, there was no sign of movement and I did not have any energy left to go check.

The gauntlets returned to normal and I ran back through the forest to the house, the door opened with one knock. Kayla stood there looking at me like I was the naughty child at the nursery, she eyed the injuries I had and pulled me in by the arm.

Sitting me down on the sofa she went to get the first aid kit.

"Where were you it's so late, we told you to come back before sunset"

She came back in the room with a small metallic box, opening it up she took out a bottle of clear liquid and some cotton wool.

Taking off what was left of my t shirt I let her apply the medicine, small shocks were sent up my arm as the cotton wool touched the cuts.

With a slightly pained look I said "What is that?"

Smiling at my reaction she said "it's called Iodine, it's meant to disinfect the wound."

Throughout the time she was dabbing my cuts with Iodine a small smile never went from her lips, this was the first time I had actually taken my time to look at her. Her chocolate curls fell onto her face as she turned to get more cotton wool, her sea green eyes showed quite a bit of concern as she turned to face me.

As she dabbed the piece of cotton against my cheek, seeing the tears welling up in my eyes she jumped back a little.

"I'm sorry, you should have said something if it was hurting that badly"

Hissing a little I said "I didn't want to disturb you"

Flicking my forehead she said "Don't be stupid"

Putting the cotton aside she leaned in, as the sensation of cold air on my cheek spread the pain receded. I lost track of everything as I looked into her eyes, it felt like I was in a safe place.

Even when she stopped blowing air on my cheek I was still lost somewhere, it was only when I felt her hand touch my face that I came back to reality.

"Hey what happened? Are you okay?"

"Sorry I thought I just remembered something" I lied.

Her face seemed to fall for a second, a split second later a small smile appeared on her face. Trying to change the subject I asked her about the cave at the top of the hill, at first she was a little confused but then took her to the balcony and pointed it out in the distance.

Leaning on the railing she squinted in the direction I was pointing at, after a while she gave up.

Looking a little concerned she said "I can't see anything right now, maybe we can all go there in the morning. For now let's just go to sleep."

"Yeah…I forgot to ask this before, where did Ciara and Rebecca go?"

Smiling a little she said "They have already gone to sleep; even though we are stranded here we can let Becky develop bad habits"

I went and made myself comfortable on the sofa, as I lay there looking up at the ceiling a pillow hit me in the face. I caught it before it hit the floor and look up at Kayla carrying a duvet.

Throwing it at me she smiled "Here take this; it can get a little cold here at night."  
As she left she took the first aid box with her and turned off the light she whispered "Who are you?"

A very cool breeze was blowing in through the open door, while we all slept something was awake in the forest, it had found the body of the centaur.

A/N: Well that is the end of the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
The next chapter will be up soon, feel free to leave some comments about the chapter.

But please no flames be nice :)


End file.
